Guardian Angel
by MissyCrow
Summary: Haruno Sakura died during the 4th Graet Ninja War. On her way to the world called 'Heaven', she meets someone. She then turns into a Guardian Angel to protect her love ones. Will her life be perfect again? ItachixSakura for pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!This new story, or I think it is going to be, is called Guardian Angel. The pairing is Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

** Guardian Angel**

**Sakura POV**

As I slowly drifted away from the blood shed war, I silently wished that I could see everyone again. Naruto loud mouth, Ino gossips, Hinata fainting on Naruto, Tenten with Neji together, Temari yelling about how lazy he is, Kiba walking Akamaru, Choji eating barbeque, Lee and his youthfulness, Shino and his critters, Tsunade-sama and Shizune, and my future husband, Itachi.

Yes, you might be thinking why he is their because he sees his mistake. From the day he was born to now. As I drifted away, I want to say thank you to everyone. Good bye.

**Itachi POV 4 months later..**

Its been 4 months since that day. The day when she died. The day when she bought sorrow to us. The day when I – no We felt our heats shattered. Nothing have been going smoothly since that day. I moved back in the Leaf Village. Naruto have become the sixth hokage like his future dream. Everyone has a finance except me that I know of. The only thing that is missing is her. When I say 'her', I meant Sakura

**Sakura POV**

As I opened my eyes, I only see white. " I guess I am really dead, huh." "Of course not. Well not yet."

" Who's there?" A figure walked out. "Hello, Sakura. I am the Guardian Angel. You ay call me Tenshi"

**(A/N: Tenshi means angel in Japanese.)**

I was confused. "Guardian Angel?" I repeated.

"Yes, Guardian Angel."

" If I'm not dead, then what am I doing here?"

"You are chosen to become a Guardian Angel. To watch over your love ones and protect them. The Guardian Angel are chosen by their love in their hearts."

**Normal POV**

As Sakura landed in a tree near her home with her wings tucked in, she stopped. _What if they don't want me back or don't believe I'm back. Then I won't have no where else to go. __Relax Sakura. They will want you back. Just believe in yourself. _ Tenshi said in her head. Sakura took a deap breath and started jumping from trees to trees, trying to go quickly before the clock struck midnight.

**Itachi POV**

When Naruto left, I went to take a shower, hopefully it could release the stress that I have. Too much had happened too soon. After a 20 minute shower, I opened the window and looked at the moon. I sighed again and went to bed leaving the window opened imagining Sakura coming in from the window and then by my side. Thinking made me fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank clockright for reviewing my story:D here is chapter 2 of Guardian Angel..**

**Chapter2..**

**Recap..**

_**Itachi POV**_

_When Naruto left, I went to take a shower, hopefully it could release the stress that I have. Too much had happened too soon. After a 20 minute shower, I opened the window and looked at the moon. I sighed again and went to bed leaving the window opened imagining Sakura coming in from the window and then by my side. Thinking made me fell into a deep slumber._

_**Reacap ended..**_

**Normal POV..**

Sakura landed right outside of their home. When I mean their home, I mean that it was Sakura and Itachi's home. She jumped in from the window that was opened, finding Itachi sound asleep. Her eyes softed. Slowly she walked towards him, not making a sound, and put her hands on the side of his face stroking it.

He leaned toward the warmth of the hand and sighed, wishing that it was real. Sakura got a chair and sat in it, and continue to stroke the side of his face.

**Itachi POV…**

_What is this warm feeling on the side of my face? This feels familiar. Sakura's dead so there is no way that she is beside me. _I open my tired eyes a little and saw a blurry figure. _It's just my imagination right? But it feels so real. I must be very exhausted._ And I closed my eyes and went back asleep.

**Sakura POV…**

I'm glad to be back again. I really am. I could see every one again, my friends, my mother figure and I can even fight again to protect my love one. _Is it really okay if I stay by Itachi's side till morning? __**It is okay as long as you don't let anyone get suspicious of me inside of your head.**_I smile and lay my head beside the bed and grab hold of Itachi's hand.

**Srry if this chapter was short..I made it short because the next chapter is going to have a lot going on so yeah…leave a review if you want me to continue….**


End file.
